maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
Rayje
Rayje is a legendary Universal Magi who was created and magined in ancient times by Agram. Despite the nature of his creation, Rayje followed an honorable path. Due to his experience and age, he is acts as a general source of wisdom toward the various Magi he comes across. He eventually came to be considered as a legend among the people of the Moonlands. Magi-Nation Duel Rayje was released as a part of the Nightmare's Dawn expansion of Magi-Nation Duel. His starting cards are any two different Universal cards. More than one Rayje card may be used in a duel, and subsequent Rayje cards cain all active powers and effects from all defeated Rayje cards. History Rayje is an ancient being from when the uses for Animite were still being discovered by the Magi. Accidentally created by Agram to get revenge on his brother for stealing his love, Une, Rayje was the equivalent of a Dream Creature with the power to summon Creatures of his own. As Rayje was created from Agram's emotions, Rayje initially was hostile and went on a rampage in the city of his creation. Rayje was imprisoned for his rampage. After meeting Une, Rayje repented and was freed by Agram's younger brother, Padram. Rayje fled on account of his seeing the potential of what Agram would eventually become. At some point in his history, Rayje defeated Zet. Rayje also met and befriended Councillor Durresh of d'Resh. Eventually, Rayje came to dwell on a small island west of d'Resh, cloaking himself with an illusionary spell. Sometime after Tony Jones defeated Agram and returned to Tavel Gorge, Rayje began to see troubling visions of the Moonlands' distress. After using his ancient Weave key to traverse the Weave, Rayje made his way to Cald and confronted the region's leader, Barak, who thought Rayje to be a mere legend. Upon defeating Barak with Rayje's Construct, Rayje spoke with Magam about the stolen Scroll of Fire and the war with Orothe. Rayje then unsuccessfully tried to inform the Calders that the thief, Bria, was being controlled by the Core. On the battlefield, Rayje commanded both forces to cease fighting to aid Naroom against the Dark Twins, Warrada and Hrada. Using an ancient battle-cry and assisted by Sinder, Rayje decimated the Orothean forces and put an end to the fighting. During the conflict, the Scroll of Fire, now known as the Last Words, was retrieved by Calder forces. Rayje came to take Sinder as a pupil, and the two ventured toward Paradwyn, which was under attack from Korg and his forces from Bograth. Rayje lent his Construct to Sinder while moving on to face Korg alone with his energy sword and other Dream Creatures. After finally defeating Korg and his forces and the Bograthians retreated under Olabra, Rayje went to rejoin Sinder and to call the Paradans to join in assisting Naroom. Leaving Paradwyn, Rayje and Sinder encountered Councillor Durresh, now known as Korremar, who had been told by the Oracle to head towards Paradwyn to find Rayje. Recognizing Rayje from over 3000 years prior, Korremar revealed what he knew about Rayje's past and spoke about the current threat of the Dark Twins. Upon discovering that Warrada had uncovered Agram's secrets of creating dreams, Rayje prepared to face Warrada and her newly created and magined Nightmare Construct. Dream Creatures * Baldar * Magma Jile * Speag * Rayje's Construct * Weebo x2 Category:Magi Category:Universal Magi Category:Nightmare's Dawn Category:Restricted